Hydrocarbons such as oil or natural gas are obtained from hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean geologic formations via flow paths connecting a reservoir of said formations and the wellbore. Impeded flow paths may lead to an insufficient hydrocarbon production. In such case, various techniques are used to stimulate this production. Amongst these techniques, it is common to inject specialised fluids via the wellbore into the formation at sufficient pressures to create fractures in the formation rocks through which the hydrocarbons may more readily flow into the wellbore. The latter technique is referred to as fracturing or hydraulic fracturing and the specialised fluids used in said technique are referred to fracturing fluids.
Ideally, fracturing fluids should impart a minimal pressure drop in the pipe within the wellbore during placement and have an adequate viscosity to carry a propping agent that prevents the fracture from closing. Also, they should have a minimal leak-off rate and should degrade so as not to leave residual material that may prevent accurate hydrocarbons to flow back into the wellbore.